RGM-79FD Armored GM
The RGM-79FD Armored GM is a mobile suit that first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front and later the Mobile Suit Gundam - Zeon MS Boys: The War of Independence manga series. Technology & Combat Characteristics This improved model of the Desert GM was similar to its predecessor in overall capabilities. However, the Armored GM featured high output boosters to facilitate quick movement and to compensate for its heavy armor. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Armored GM has one beam saber stored in its backpack. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun :A handheld mega-particle gun with a lower focusing rate than a beam rifle and short range. The beam spray gun features three different firing modes: a basic single shot mode, a burst shot mode for area suppression, and a range shot mode that scatters the beam to cause damage over a wide area. Output 1.4 MW. ;*BOWA BG-M-79F-3A Beam Gun :The BG-M-79F-3A was a next generation beam weapon developed as a testbed for a new category of weapon between the Beam Rifle and the Beam Spray Gun, resulting in the new ‘Beam Gun’ category. The most unique features of the BG-M-79F-3A was the large beam accelerator and battery pack located on top of the rear portion of the weapon. These mechanics created a type of beam, that in addition to pinpoint penetration of targets, also has the side effect of cutting through the internal systems of the target, which proved to be very effective at rendering targets combat ineffective. ;*BOWA BR-M-79C-2D Beam Spray Gun ;*BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :A general purpose fire support rocket launcher platform for mobile suits. With considerable destructive power owing to the high explosive yield in each warhead, the weapon was primarily used to destroy less maneuverable targets such as warships, satellites, land battleships, bunkers, and buildings. ;*YHI ERRL-TYPE.Doc-04/380mm Rocket Launcher :A portable large rocket launcher meant for MS, it is independently developed by Yashima Heavy Industries for use specifically in 1G environment. Also known as Hyper Bazooka (Ground Type), it has a very versatile design with features that include targeting sensors, etc. It uses a banana-shaped magazine and has a short barrel to facilitate its use in jungle/forested areas. This weapon can utilize a number of different munitions including warheads that deploy stabilizing fins after launch, and this shows that its design took many references from human-sized ground weaponry used in older eras. ;*NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield :The shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. It is also treated with an anti-beam coating to defend against beam weapons, however the coating gets gradually burned away each time a beam strikes it until it is rendered useless. This shield is the same shield as used by the RGM-79G GM Command and RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield :The Armored GM can also use the same forearm-mounted shield as the Gundam Ground Type and GM Ground Type. This small, light shield is constructed of Luna Titanium alloy, and is designed to primarily protect the cockpit and other critical areas. Additionally, it can be used as a close range striking weapon in mobile suit combat. Furthermore, through lodging the spikes at the tip into the ground, the shield can serve as a free standing frontal defense. This also allows the mobile suit to use both hands to hold large caliber weaponry and maintain a stable firing position. ;*Spike Shield :A shield originally developed for the GM Striker, this defensive armament can also be used as a striking weapon thanks to the two pile bunkers mounted at the tip. History The Armored GM was not deployed until very late in the One Year War and was designed primarily for ground combat. One of the few recorded instances of the Armored GM being fielded was January 1, UC 0080, in the vast stretches of the deserts of North Africa. The Midnight Fenrir Corps, answering a distress call from several HT-01B Magella Attack tanks attached to Number 11 Supply Corps, fought off several waves of attacks by standard GMs, supplemented by a squad of the new Armored GMs. Gallery armoredgm-specs.jpg Legacy Armored GM.jpg Armorgm.jpg RGM-79F.jpg Armoredgm-machinegun-spikeshield.jpg photo.JPG|In Zeonic Front PlayStation 2 Video Game RGM-79FD Armored GM BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 References RGM-79D GM Command.jpg Master Archive GM 06.jpg Master Archive GM 07.jpg Master Archive GM 16.jpg ms-gms.jpg|Information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External links *Armored GM on MAHQ ja:RGM-79［GRS］装甲強化型ジム